


夏夜

by Bittersugar



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 03:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersugar/pseuds/Bittersugar
Summary: 摩根死了。讣告登在当地报纸的一角，说她醉酒后从楼梯上跌下来扭断了脖子。





	夏夜

摩根死了。

子弹在额头正中开了个大洞，鲜血汩汩流了一地。

她的笑容僵在脸上，眼中淬满剧毒。

黑色的拖地纱裙以一种堪称完美的角度散在身下，像是经历过千万次预演般达到了最佳效果。那双长腿蜷缩在月光之下，皮肤雪白光滑。

红色的血液蔓延开来，用不了多久就会凝结在地板上。

高文的手抖得厉害，赶在第二颗子弹射出来之前，亚瑟夺过了他的枪。

他把枪扔得老远，随即便感受到男孩脱力地落到自己怀里。这个距离之下，他轻易就发现了高文背后的布料已经被汗水浸透。

抖动依旧没有停止，自开枪的右手一路爬至全身。亚瑟在心底叹了口气，嘴唇落在高文颈侧。他们都站在足有三层楼之高的落地窗前，月光毫不吝啬地洒了一地。

“你做得很好，高文。”

茶金色头发的男人——不，高文在亚瑟面前永远只能是个男孩——男孩顿了一瞬，随即开始新一轮的颤抖。亚瑟灼热的呼吸落在他颈侧，而高文仰起头，把喉结暴露给他，如同雄鹿对着狮子亮出要害。

“你做得很好。”

亚瑟重复着，如他所愿地亲吻那处脆弱的突起。他的手动了起来，从西裤里抽出高文的衬衫，接着从下摆钻了进去。

手很凉，让高文在瑟缩中猛地哆嗦一下，却并没有任何抗拒的意思。

他永远都不能抗拒亚瑟。

摩根把他推入暗不见底的深渊，而当亚瑟——他唯一的光芒出现的时候，高文几乎是本能地追上了他的步伐。在这个闷热的夏夜，高文为了亚瑟，亲手杀死了自己的母亲。

“她不配。”

嘴唇含住了他的耳垂，手指同时也捏住了乳尖。高文呻吟一声，怕痒般地缩了缩脖子。亚瑟总是这样，他永远清楚高文在想些什么。

男孩点点头，但那双介于蓝绿之间的眼睛依旧没有聚焦。他看向摩根的方向，流血似乎停止了，似乎还没有停下。他想起在学校学过的数学——摩根现在大概已经流了一半血，接着是一半的一半，一半的一半的一半......一半永远存在，血液永远不会流尽。血红色的地板、血红色的墙壁、血红色的——

亚瑟将他推倒在桌面上。

衬衫已经完全被推到了胸口处，冰凉的理石桌面让高文本能地挣扎起来。但亚瑟按着他的后颈，强硬地把男孩的半张脸连同他的上半身压在桌面上。

高文侧过头，上方亚瑟的绿眸中早已没了白日里的清明与温和。

月光把他几乎是纯金色的头发染成了白金色。

男人插进来的时候，高文咬紧了嘴唇。他们没有什么可以拿来润滑的东西，哪怕不是第一次干这事了，高文依旧紧得像是个要献祭的处子。

夏夜闷热，先前冰冷的理石面被他的体温捂热，让高文觉得自己像是铁板上的一块煎肉。亚瑟操他，每每都全然顶进去再抽出来，让他的胯骨撞上实木桌边。摩根安静地躺在那里，可高文总有种，下一秒她便会转过头来朝他们微笑的错觉。

届时，女人将会把留着长指甲的手指戳进伤口，一面笑着，一面抠出那颗夹带着血肉的子弹。

男孩呜咽一声，因为亚瑟咬住了他的肩膀。

“你跟我在一起会更好的。”

年长者说着，接着扣住男孩的窄腰。高文个子不算高，但比例生得极好。亚瑟得说，他这辈子还没见过哪个男人长着这么细的腰。

“你跟我在一起会更好的。”

他又说了一遍这话，同时操弄得更深、也更凶。痛苦和欲望一起涌来，密不透风地将高文包裹住。他知道亚瑟这是在问自己要答案，可他迟迟开不了口。男孩再度看向死去的亡母，那二分之一的血似乎已经流尽。

摩根彻底死透了，死在夏日的夜晚，死于自己的儿子之手。

“我和你在一起会更好。”

最终，高文说出了这句话。

当他终于说出口后，那些颤抖、瑟缩和疼痛，通通都不见了。

摩根死了。

讣告登在当地报纸的一角，说她醉酒后从楼梯上跌下来扭断了脖子。


End file.
